This invention relates to data processing, and more particularly to a machine for data sorting.
Most data processing applications require some data sort/merge capability. Sort/merge utility computer software programs of various types are most commonly used. When sort/merge requirements are handled by software, the program is executed one program statement at a time, and one comparison at a time. This approach consumes a substantial amount of computer central processor unit (CPU) executing time and prevents the CPU not only from going to the next procedure, but also from doing the next job. Sorting is generally acknowledged to be one of the most time consuming procedures for which computers are used. This is especially so when multiple input and output operations are involved between secondary storage (disk) and memory in order to sort data in sequence thereby causing the system to be held up for data transfers.
Prior art approaches to this problem have for the most part have centered on devising more efficient algorithms and methods within a software framework. Although many advances have been made in this area, the inherent limitations within a software framework still exist.